Into The Sun
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Sam is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam! All chapters have been re-edited!
1. Choices

**Summary:**** Sam**** is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam!**

**A/N:**** I've decided to edit this chapter to make it look better and sound better. Slightly AU. In Sam's POV. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all 17. **

**Warning:**** This fic contains dark and mature content and femslash. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any characters that I have created. **

**

* * *

**

**Into The Sun**

**Chapter 1: Choices**

_Isn't it funny how some people in life are incredibly lucky and others aren't? One person might have a family that loves them while across town another person has no family at all. Life's full of mysteries but what if you want to solve one mystery? Can you? Or will you find nothing at all and be left with a bigger mystery? I guess I'm just rambling, my name is Sam Puckett and I'm a 17-year-old drug dealer._

**Monday**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ugh, that stupid alarm clock. It's too early in the morning to get up.

"Sam! Turn that fucking thing off!" I hear from the outside of my door.

"Fuck off Chad!" I shout back and slam my fist down onto the dreaded object.

"Watch yourself little girl!" Oh he did not just call me a little fucking girl!

"Go fuck yourself Chad!" A loud bang erupts from the other side of my door and I can only assume he's punched it.

"Fucking pussy can't even punch through that door." I mumble while getting up and grabbing a pair of baggy and torn blue jeans.

He punched the door once again but this time his fist made it through. Shit. I quickly grab my wallet and boots before heading towards my window. I open it and jump on the fire escape before jumping down to the ground.

"Come back here you little bitch!" I hear him shout from inside the room.

I quickly throw my boots on and attach the chain from my wallet onto my belt loop. When I hear a loud thump above me I look up and see Chad on the fire escape. I grab a rock and whip it up at his head. Direct hit! After listening to his swearing I take off down the road to get to Carly's.

The buildings slowly but surely turn into the nicer looking buildings that you see in movies. I near the bus stop and see a homeless man curled up on the bench. I feel sorry for the guy. He has a shopping cart next him filled with pop bottles and a garbage bag somewhat filled with what I assume to be clothes. I see a gang of kids walking towards him and they look like trouble makers to me.

"Hey look at this old fool here!" I here one of them shout as he kicks over the shopping cart.

Anger runs through my veins as I see this.

"Hey leave him alone!" I shout as I jog over to help the old man.

"Yo man it's Puckett! Let's get outta here!" I can't but grin as they recognize. My reputation runs through these streets.

"You're not going anywhere, pick up the cart and cans now!" I shout while grabbing the punk who knocked it over.

"Hey man I was just messin'." I grit my teeth and throw him to the ground.

"Bullshit! Now pick up the cans before you really piss me off!" He scrambles to pick the cans up and I watch like a hawk.

"Good now get outta here and don't even think about tormenting him again!" I shout as he gets done. He runs off with the other punks and I turn my attention back to the old man.

"You ok?" I ask him. He nods as he stares up at me.

I see gratitude and confusion in his tired eyes and feel pity run through me.

"Here man." I pull a twenty out of my wallet and hand it to him.

"Get something eat or something." He takes it with caution and I smile a sad smile at him.

"Thank you." I hear him mutter shyly.

"No problem. If they mess with you again tell them you'll send Puckett after them and they should leave you alone."

He nods and slowly gets up. I help him up and grab his cart pulling towards him. He must use it as a form of walker since he can barely stand.

"Hey you should go to a homeless shelter, get some food and shelter there." He looks down at his feet and I can tell he's embarrassed about something.

"I can't walk that far." Poor guy.

I look around and find an old rusted car that looks like no one would care if it got stolen. "Hold on a second and I'll take you to one."

I make my way over to the car and check to see if it's unlocked, luckily it is. I pull out my trusty pocket knife and take off the cover for the ignition before using the knife as a key. The car starts up with little problem and I pull up closer to the old man so he doesn't have to walk too far to the car. I get out and open the door for him before helping him into the car.

"I'll put your cart in the back ok?" He nods and I open the trunk that was tied down with a bungee cord.

I have to take the cans out for now and leave them scattered on the floor of the trunk before loading the cart in on its side so the trunk can be closed. With that done and loaded I hop in the drivers seat.

"Is there a certain place you wanted to go? Like one close to here or something?" I ask him.

"One around here is fine." I hear and I put the car in drive before heading towards the nearest shelter.

We pull up to the shelter and I quickly get his cart out before getting him out so he can use it. I quickly get the cart up to him as he tries to get out of the car. I help and give him the cart. I see a few volunteers walk out of the building towards us.

"Hey, he needs help walking." They nod and take over for me and I take that as my cue to leave.

"Hold on." I hear him say and I instantly stop and turn around.

"Thank you very much." He sounds so sincere and honest.

"No problem at all. Take care." With that I take my leave and hop back into the car to take it back where I found it while hoping the old man can be safe at the shelter.

* * *

_**At School**_

"Hey Sam where were you first period?" I hear Carly ask as I make my way to my locker.

I take a quick glance at her and I'm instantly staring. She's just so stunning and beautiful, even more beautiful than a plate full of ham.

"Overslept." I mumble trying to stop myself from staring and drooling at her.

She laughs and I grin my usual grin.

"You always oversleep." I shrug my shoulders and open my locker to grab my history book.

"Did you get your history homework done?" She asks but she already knows the answer.

"Nope." I close my locker and can't wait for the shouting match to start in second hour between the teacher and I.

"Let's go before we get a tardy." Carly suggests before linking her arm in mine. If she only knew what this simple gesture does to me.

Before we even make it to the classroom we get stopped by Principle Franklin.

"Sam my office." Carly shoots me a look that says, "What did you do now?" But I just smile innocently at her and shrug my shoulders.

"Catch you later." I say to her before following him.

I plop down into the chair in front of his desk and wait for him to sit down.

"What's up Ted." He sighs and I grin.

"I think you know why you're here Sam." The grin never leaves my face and he rubs his temples like he's trying to get rid of a headache.

"Sam, you knocked to boys out and called Mr. Price a fat ass. You know that you'll be suspended two days for fighting and an additional five for swearing at a staff member. Now I don't think you realize how much trouble your in, the school board has been looking for a chance to expel you and now they have it. There's a good chance you'll be expelled." I roll my eyes and lean back into the chair.

"Am I expelled then?" I ask.

"The school board is having a meeting to discuss it, and Sam to tell you the truth I don't know if I should defend you or not. You act like you don't even care so if you're not going to then neither am I." He answers with a grim look on his face.

"When is the hearing?" His face shows hope and I don't know if I'm going to disappoint him or not.

"This Wednesday at six o'clock." I have to think about this one.

"I'll let you know by the end of the day tomorrow if you need to try or not." He shakes his and sighs.

"Your a junior this year Sam, you need to turn things around and soon, otherwise you won't have much of a future besides flipping burgers at McDonald's. Your dismissed." I leave his office with a hard choice to make.

Stay or leave. Carly's going to kill me when she finds out.

I walk down the empty hallway to history class and promptly enter. I take my seat in the back classroom and look over at Carly's seat which is next to me. She writes a note and quickly tosses it on my desk when the teacher's not looking.

_'What'd you do?'_She wrote.

I quickly look around for a pencil or pen and snatch one from some kid when the teacher wasn't looking.

_'Got into a fight and called Mr. Price a fat ass. Principle said there's a chance I might be expelled.' _I toss the note to her and watch as she reads it.

Her eyes grow wide and she instantly looks at me with anger in her eyes. She quickly writes a reply.

_'Meet me in the bathroom in about five minutes.' _Yeah she's totally pissed.

She raises her hand and asks to go to the bathroom. I watch her leave and hope that the five minutes takes forever.

Unfortunately the five minutes fly by and I raise my hand to go to the bathroom he looks at me suspiciously.

"Dude I'm a girl and I have periods now will you let me go?" I blurt out and almost laugh as his face turns red.

"Go ahead." I walk out and head towards the bathroom praying that my good deed from earlier will help me here.

As soon as I enter the bathroom Carly is up and at me.

"Why Sam!? Why do you have to go get into trouble all the time!?" I roll my eyes and walk past her towards the counter top and jump up onto it to sit.

"I don't know, it just happens." She doesn't like that answer at all.

"That's not an answer!" Jesus she's acting like I killed someone.

"Sam you may not care now but when you get older and have to work at some crappy job and live from pay check to pay check you're going to wish you would have done better in school!" Ok now I'm starting to get pissed.

"I'm sorry I don't have what it takes like you do! I'm sorry I'm not smart! I'm sorry I'm the slacker at life!" The anger in her eyes is evident.

She's the only person that would dare challenge me like this but she also knows I would never, ever hurt her.

"You are not a slacker at life, you are smart, so what if you don't want to be determined to get strait A's. You have to understand that I'm just looking out for you. Sam you're the only person I know that can figure out how things work to take what you want. Yes you may be stealing but you're figuring something out that others can't. You're the only girl I know that can kick a guys ass thanks to moves you learned from cartoon shows. You are smart at the things you do. Will you at least actually try at school for two weeks? If you don't like it after that then you can quit." Just like that her anger is gone and a jolt of inspiration runs through me.

I sigh and jump off the table. "Fine." I mumble, I hate it when she wins.

**A/N:** **I've edited this chapter to hopefully spark some creativity in me and make it better. The rest of the chapters will also be edited, as for when I'm not sure. Leave a review please!**


	2. Time For A Change

**Summary:**** Sam**** is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam!**

**A/N:**** I've decided to edit this chapter to make it look better and sound better. Slightly AU. In Sam's POV. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all 17. **

**Warning:**** This fic contains dark and mature content and femslash. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any characters that I have created.**

**Into The Sun**

**Chapter 2: Time For A Change**

I know Principle Franklin's right when he says I have to make a choice. But what choice do I make? I mean, I know I should take the obvious one to do better in school and get a good education but it's not as easy as you may think.

My whole life has been circled around failure and poor living. My mom never finished school, she's a drug user, and we live in downtown Seattle in the worst neighborhoods imaginable. Everyone that I live around are failures at life so it's only natural that I become one too, right? I know you hear stories of celebrities that go from rags to riches but come on what are the chances of that happening to me?

It's funny how you go to school and you can tell whose going to have a good job and decent living and who isn't. For example the nerds. They may be teased and taunted but in the end they come out on top because they have the smarts that high paying jobs want. They go off and become technicians of some kind or another. You have the troublemaker stoner kids that end up living life like they are now, getting high all the time and working at a fast food joint. You have the preps and jocks that either go out and become some sort of teacher or accountant. They have the teachers at the schools on their side because they're popular and rule things.

Life is so confusing I swear. But after rambling I still have that choice to make. If I did try at school what are the chances of me failing, about 99.9%. But that .1% could end up with me having a good job and stuff like that. If I don't take that .1% chance though I'll never know for sure what could've happened if I did. Well I guess that settles that little fiasco.

"Sam!" Uh oh, mother out of drugs alert! Crisis at maximum level! I repeat crisis at maximum level!

"Yeah!?" I swear that woman is going to get me shot someday.

"Run down to the corner and meet up with Todd! You know what to get!" God she's a fat ass lazy mother fucker.

"I'm busy right now!" I swear I think World War 3 is about to erupt.

"Get your fucking ass out there now!" God mother I swear I'm going to kill you in your sleep.

"And If I don't!?" Oh yeah soldiers get ready for a massive assault.

"I'll bust a cap in your ass now go!" Ugh, I hate being me.

The sun is just about to set as I step out of the house. Nothing shadier then a drug meet up at a corner when darkness is approaching. I wonder if mom is trying to get me killed. If that be the case she needs to get a life cause no drug dealer can kill Sam Puckett! The greatest fighter and bad ass this neighborhood has ever seen! You might think I'm a bit cocky but hey if you were in my shoes you would be too.

This Todd is a real shady character. He looks like he can't be trusted but then again what drug dealer can be?

"Sam, your mother to lazy to come out and get some?" Oh how right he is.

"Yeah, yeah give me the usual." He's lucky I don't care about my mom otherwise I would've kicked his ass for that insult.

He tosses a small bag at me and I frown.

"This is less then usual. Give me my money back." A small smile erupts from his lips.

"Sorry beautiful but we're short today, unless your willing to something else for more." First of all no one and I mean no one talks to me like that!

"Fuck no you gross ass mother fucker, either you give me what I want or you ain't getting anymore business around here and I'll make sure of that." His smile quickly disappears.

"Sorry Puckett no deal. Looks like your mother will have to find other business else where." He's a fucking idiot.

"Alright then, looks your going to have to find another neighborhood to sell to, after ripping me off who is going to want to buy from you? They'll think their being ripped off every time you sell to them. Keep your fucking nose candy, I don't want it." I toss the small back at him and walk away. Now I know I definitely don't want to be a loser at life like he is.

I hear the familiar sound a gun cocking and stop walking instantly. This isn't the first time I've faced the barrel of a gun and I know that last thing you want to do is ignore the guy holding that gun.

"Turn around Puckett." I take a deep calming breath and turn around.

"That's better, I want to see the fear in your fucking eyes as I kill you." Please their is no fear in me.

"Then do it, you'll be thrown in jail by tomorrow morning since the police feed off of crimes in this area." He knows I'm right I can see it in his eyes.

"That's not going to stop me."

He walks closer and closer to me and I quickly take action. I knock his arm holding the gun up in the air and quickly punch him in the stomach. Once he doubles over in pain I snatch the gun and point it at him.

"Boy you are the stupidest mother fucker I've ever met. Don't you listen to the rumors, I'm Sam Puckett the baddest mother fucker around! I don't take shit from no one and you just crossed the line!"

He looks up with fear in his eyes. I'm tempted to just shoot him dead.

"Tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to give you two choices. First choice, me escorting you to the police station. Second choice, me shooting you in some deserted place and leave you dead. What's it going to be?"

He spits at me and I wipe the spit off my face.

"You're nothing but a rat!" He shouts but instantly regrets it when my boot connects with his face.

"You're the rat you piece of shit. Get on your feet." He scrambles up and holds his hands up in the air.

"Stand next to the telephone pole." He slowly backs up to the pole. I grab an old jump rope lying on the ground and walk up to him with the gun still pointed at him.

"Face up against the pole and hands behind your back." I tie him up nice and tight so he can't escape from the pole.

"If I'm not mistaken there's a warrant out for your arrest correct?" I take his silence as a yes. I walk up to the pay phone and call 911 and tell them where he's at.

"Now, now, Todd. The police are coming to get you so don't fret. Of course once they get you you're going to be sentenced to lethal injection for murdering a cop and a few other people. So now I'm going to leave. I hope you die slowly and painfully." His fear is evident and I smile at this.

"Oh so you don't call anyone out here for help," I grab a bungee cord that was lying on dirty ground and stick it in his mouth before wrapping it around his head nice and tight.

I slap his face lightly, "See ya around." With that I head back home before the police can arrive.

I swear I should become a secret agent or something. I'm sneaky like one. Oh well I wonder what Carly's up to. Probably studying since exams are coming up. Since I need to improve in school maybe she'll quiz me on some stuff or something. Without a second though I pull out my phone and call her.

"Hey Sam." Comes her greet.

"Hey Carls, can I come over?" I know she'll say yes.

"Yeah, mom bugging you again." I have to grin she reads my mind I swear.

"Somewhat, I'll be there in a little bit." With that I hang up and start jogging towards the bus stop.

* * *

_**At Carly's Apartment**_

I hate buses they take forever and they always smell funny. But at lest they don't look as funny as Rupert's mole thing. That thing tops the list of the freakiest things ever. Anyway I hope Freddie isn't over, I hate that kid so much. Why Carly even lets him over is beyond me. That kid just about stalks her! And what's worse is the he lives right across the hall from her! Now that would creep me out for sure!

I knock on the hall door before stepping into Carly's apartment. The first thing I see are books scattered everywhere. If I was a stranger I would say she is a total book worm.

"Carls?" I call out. No answer.

"I'll be down in a second!." I finally hear. What the hell is she doing? Oh well time to raid the fridge.

I make my way over to the fridge and grab the package of ham that has 'Sam's Ham' written on it in permanent marker in Carly's handwriting. I smile at that. She's a thinker alright.

"Hey Sam, found the ham I see." She's in her pj's and looks yummy herself. I'd drop my ham for her any day.

"Yeah, I like how it says my ham, thoughtful." I smile at her while holding the ham. She rolls her eyes with a child like smile gracing her lips.

"Your welcome." She knows that's the only thing that will come even remotely close to a thanks out of me.

Just as I'm about to talk I hear the front door open and frown as Freddie pops in. I look back at Carly and she has this apologetic look on her face.

"Oh hi Sam." I roll my eyes at him and plop down onto the couch and turn the TV on.

I feel Carly's arms snake their way around my neck and hear her whisper into my ear. Only it's hard for me to focus on what she's saying because of her arms around my neck and hot breath on my ear.

"I'm sorry Sam he came over a few minutes before you did and asked to study together." I think the inspiration to do better in school just left me. I don't want to study with Freddie, I hate him so much.

Without a second thought I flip through the channels but have to take a quick breath when I feel her kiss the top of my head. Just a mere second after that I no longer feel her arms around my neck and instantly miss the warmth of her body. I'm falling head over heels in love with her and damn it life is even more complicated.

**A/N:**** Well this chapter is now edited for grammar and things like that, so hopefully it looks better and sounds better! Leave a review!!**


	3. Heartbreak

**Summary:**** Sam**** is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam!**

**Warning:**** This fic contains dark and mature content and femslash. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any characters that I have created.**

**A/N: I've decided to edit this chapter to make it look better and sound better. Slightly AU. In Sam's POV. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all 17. **

**Into The Sun**

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

When I went to sleep last night I had a sudden realization, I don't want to live the rest of my life in downtown Seattle, I want to live in the upper town with the all the rich families. Why I didn't realize that sooner is beyond me. I don't want to be famous rich, just upper middle class. I'm tired of having to fight all the time for survival. I don't want to live the rest of my life pay check to pay check.

Carly will be pleased to hear this news. Sadly my pride is bruised because of it, I hate it when I have to listen to others and do what they say. It frustrates me to no end and I don't know why. Even if it's something simple like asking me to grab something for them. I just don't like it. Weird but oh well, that's how I roll.

I hear the loud ringing of Carly's alarm clock and groan knowing that I will no longer have time to myself to think and just lay in bed. When the alarm is shut off I feel Carly roll over onto her side right next to me. She's so close to me that I can feel her body heat and smell her scent but far enough so we're not touching.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." She coos and I can't help but grin. She may act serious a lot but she's still funny.

Suddenly I feel her hand on my cheek, gently stroking. Her touch is soft and sends a tingling sensation down my spine. We're best friends and I'm falling head over heels for her. I groan again and open my eyes. I have to wipe the sleepiness from them so I don't fall back asleep. I know I'm suspended and technically don't have to get up but I need to walk her to school, make sure she gets there safely.

"I'm walking you there." I grumble while sitting up and stretching. I can feel her eyes on me and I just light up like a Christmas tree.

"What do you plan on doing today?" She asks while getting up. I honestly don't know. Mom's going to kill me when I get home. She didn't get her fix and she'll send Chad after me to "teach" me a lesson about disobedience.

"I don't know, but I'll find something one way or another." Might not be something legal but It'll give me something to do. I grin at my own devilish thought.

"What are you grinning about?" She asks playfully and I want to say something witty or flirtatious but refrain from doing so. Don't want to weird her out or something.

"Nothing, just thinking about ham." She giggles and I like it when she does.

"You and your ham." With that she grabs some clothes and heads towards the bathroom leaving me with my thoughts.

I turn on the TV and look for something good. Sadly the only thing on at this time is the news.

"At approximately 7:30 P.M. Todd Shlepper was arrested and taken into custody on multiple accounts of murder, theft, and drug charges. When police arrived to Shlepper's location he was tied to a telephone pole and gagged. Police say whoever tied him up and called 911 is the real hero. We'll have more on this story at noon."

Wow is all I can say. I just hope that fuck face doesn't give out my name. He should know better but you never know he might just be stupid enough to do it.

I sigh and lay back on the bed flipping through the channels. I find the movie channel just in time to see a guys guts ripped out of his stomach. It's some really crappy low rate horror movie with bad actors, but hey it's enough to keep me entertained.

"Jesus Sam!" Carly shouts when she comes out of the bathroom. I'm pretty sure she's referring to the movie.

"I know, it's a really shitty low rate movie, but hey it keeps me entertained." She just stares at the TV with her head cocked to the side, I'm wondering why she's starring at it like that but when I hear the distinct sounds of moaning I turn my view back towards the TV.

And guess what's on it, a shitty porno! I swear who the hell comes up with a porno in a horror movie? I quickly flip the channel and then bam! Another cheap porno. I change the channel again and another pops up. Finally I just turn the TV off.

"Alrighty if we could never speak of this again that'd be great!" I say while getting up off the bed.

"You've gotta admit though, if we were in a movie and this was a scene in it, it'd be hilarious!" I try to lighten the mood with her but I don't know if it worked. She's just kinda starring at me with her eyebrows raised as if to say, "wow what a day".

Oh well, she'll get over it sooner or later. Preferably sooner. I throw my boots on and grab my leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" I ask her just wanting to get out of this awkward situation. She just nods and grabs her purse and jacket and follows me downstairs.

The second I walk down there Freddie walks through the door. God I wish he would just disappear. He gets on my nerves and I never have any alone time with Carly anymore. It's no secret I don't like him. Hell he even knows that.

"Hey Freddie, ready to go?" Carly asks in a really sweet voice, too sweet for my liking.

What they both do next however, freaks me the hell out. They just _kissed_. My brain goes blank and I fee like an empty void is swelling inside of me. My heart drops to my stomach and I can feel physical pain. A lump in my throat forms and I can't do anything to get rid of it. If I try to swallow I know I'll start crying like a little baby. My heart hurts so goddamn much. The next thing I know I see red. All I can think about is how he stole her from me. The one person in my life who doesn't hate me or want me dead. He ripped her from my hands and is now kissing her.

My fists are clenched, clenched so hard that my knuckles are turning white. The instant need to break something fills my body. I want him dead, I want to squeeze the life out of him for touching her. I have to get out of here. I can't stand seeing them together. If I can't stand them now after just seeing an innocent peck on the lips, either I won't survive or Freddie won't if I see any other contact or talk between them.

"Sam?" I hear them both trying to get my attention but I don't even want to speak right now. My jaw is clenched shut and I don't think I can even open it voluntarily.

"Sam, please let me explain." Carly pleads, but I don't want to hear it. Instead I put my hand up signaling for her stop before walking out the door. I don't need or want this right now.

When I finally get out of the apartment complex it's pouring rain and cold. I gotta say perfect timing with my mood. The sound of cars driving through puddles on the pavement reaches my ears and I need to get away. I feel like I'm in an enclosed space and can't get out. I run to the bus stop so I don't miss the bus and quickly take a seat in the back. Right now I just want to crawl in a hole and die. A song by Simple Plan runs through my mind, Untitled. The lyrics just apply to my life right now. I stare out of the window and watch as the people pass by wondering what their lives are like. What would it be like to live in their shoes?

You know I just realized, you do good things and bad things happen to you. I helped an old homeless man who could barely walk, I helped put away a drug dealer/murder and what do I get? The one person who doesn't hate me taken away from me by some nerdy kid who couldn't break a fucking twig. Once again this proves that some people are born to be losers at life. I have nothing left to keep me grounded anymore.

As the bus pulls to a stop the same group of little snot nosed punks that were picking on that old homeless man get on. They see me and make their way over to me. There faces hold a sick and twisted smile that immediately alerts me.

"Well look who we have here boys." The leader of the group says while sitting in the seat behind me.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear, "Paybacks a bitch."

After that he locks his arm around my throat and commands the others to starting beating me. I don't have the energy to fight back. At this moment I don't really care if they beat the shit out of me. Instead of fighting back, I take their beating. My reputation has no meaning right now. My pride just doesn't matter right now. As the beating continues I just black out with the worse pain imaginable in my heart.

* * *

**_2 Hours Later..._**

I wake to the sound of the air brakes of the bus and instantly feel the pain that beating caused. My whole body feels like a giant bruise. I stumble off the bus and look around to figure out where I am. I take shelter from the rain in Tony's Diner and sit in a booth. I'm leaning up against the wall and refuse to move. My body hurts too much at the moment. I stare at the table thinking of Carly and Freddie and am snapped out of my thoughts by the waitress.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asks me nicely. She must be able to tell that I've had a bad day, but then again if you looked like you just got the shit beat out of you who wouldn't be able to tell.

"No thanks, can I just get a bowl of soup or something?" She nods and smiles politely. I watch her leave and lay my head down on the table trying to force my headache to go away. Two emotions are at battle inside of me, anger at Freddie and the feeling of giving up on everything. Sadly giving up on everything seems to be easiest thing to do. If you were in my shoes what would you do? If no one loved you, not even your own mother, wouldn't you feel like an empty void or something?

**A/N:**** Chapter 3 done and edited, onto the next! Leave a review!!!**


	4. It's Never Easy

**Summary:**** Sam**** is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam!**

**Warning:**** This fic contains dark and mature content and femslash. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any characters that I have created.**

**A/N: I've decided to edit this chapter to make it look better and sound better. Slightly AU. In Sam's POV. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are all 17. **

**Into The Sun**

**Chapter 4: It's Never Easy**

I silently stare at Principle Franklin's desk waiting for him to show up. The past two days have been hell and all I have been doing is drinking to ease the damn pain in my chest. If Principle Franklin can't smell the alcohol on me I will be surprised. My decision is pretty much final, after seeing what happened a few days ago...Carly and Freddie dating is just the damn straw that broke the camels back. I just can't do this anymore.

"Ah, Sam. Thank you for showing up." I hear Principle Franklin say after the door was opened. He sits down in his chair and watches me. Looking over my appearance.

"Are you alright?" He asks me and I don't want his fake concern.

"Look we both know that you're not all that concerned with my well being so let's just cut to the chase...Don't bother defending me at the hearing..." I see disappointment in his eyes and I look down at my hands in shame.

"Sam, you don't want to make that choice." My eyes find his and I can see that fake concern again and I just snap.

"Why the hell not!? My whole god damn fucking life is nothing but a god damn waste! Do you know what it's like to wake up in the morning knowing that no one in the world gives a fuck about you!? Do you!?" I don't even wait for an answer as I get up and leave.

"Sam wait! Please!" I ignore his pleads and leave the building.

Fuck the world! Is all I have to say. What's the point of trying if you don't get anywhere? I don't get far not trying and I don't get far trying, it's a lose-lose situation. God, why does everything have to be so damn hard?

I kick a loose stone on the ground watch as it hits a pile of garbage. A cat jumps from the garbage and runs into the nearest alley way. I sigh and keep on walking. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. I don't want to think anymore, I don't want to do anything anymore. I've hit rock bottom and I have nothing to help me get out. Carly was actually the last thing keeping me up and afloat.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I don't bother to answer it. I already know who it is and I don't want to talk to her. If I do I'll say something that will hurt her. She may be dating Freddie but that doesn't mean I'll hurt her on purpose. I'd happily hurt Freddie but not Carly. I just don't want to talk to her right now. I just need some time to think about what I'm going to do. I want Carly to be happy but so do I. Her happiness comes first of course, but I don't her to be with Freddie, I want her with me. I'm selfish I know.

I finally reach home and walk up the steps with heavy feet. As tired as I am I don't want to be here at this "home". I don't even know why I stay here. My real home is at Carly's. That's where I can sleep with no worries and wake up with a soft heart. Here it's just...empty. Broken windows and a broken lock. No protection from anyone or anything.

I open the door to my empty home and find my mother sitting on the couch with a very dark and pissed off look on her face.

"What the hell did you!?" She shouts at me right after I close the door.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her with hatred in my voice.

"This!" She holds up today's newspaper in front of me. A picture of Todd, her drug dealer is shown and I instantly know what she's talking about.

"Look when I went to get your nose candy he decided to stiff you out of your money. I told him I'd go to someone else then and he didn't like it..." Before I can finish a hard slap to my cheek stops me.

"Do you know what this means for me!? Kc is going to come here and kill me because of you!" I rub my sore cheek and refrain from beating her senseless.

"Good I hope he kills you nice and slowly you whore!" I can see the uncontrollable rage in her eyes as she tries to slap me again. I grab her wrist stopping her and twist it behind her back painfully.

"If you ever hit me again, I'll kill you." I tell her through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a hard punch connects with my sore cheek. I forgot about Chad.

"Hands off!" He screams at me. With his surprise attack I let go of mother.

"You're gonna pay for that." I mumble rubbing my cheek again.

"This is what's going to happen kid, you're going to start selling for Kc or I kill your friend Carly. Plain and simple." Chad crouches down next to me while he explains.

"Kc has agreed to this since you put his right hand man in jail." He continues.

"From now on kid, you're Kc's dealer whether you like it or not." No, he can't do this!

"Yeah right, why the fuck would he want a 17-year-old to do his work?" I spit at him and he wipes the spit from his face with a cocky grin.

"He's not as dumb as you think." Is all he says to me before standing up and opening the front door and letting in a guy that I presume is Kc.

"Hello Sam, your my new dealer." This Kc guy means business. You can just tell by his eyes. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Why the hell do you want me as your dealer?" He smiles and I clench my teeth. He thinks this is all a game or something.

"Well Sam I know for a fact that you know your stuff. You managed to throw my best dealer in jail, people know who you are and won't bother to try and stiff you cause they know they'll get their asses kicked and I know that you won't stiff the people out of their money. You're pretty much the perfect dealer." Well this guy's done his homework.

"Well I know this is big news for you so I'll let it sink in and come back in a day or so. Don't bother running away, I'll just kill your friend Carly." With that Kc leaves and I'm stuck with Chad and mom.

"How fucking could you!? Giving your only fucking child to a two timing drug dealer!" I scream at her. The sad part is she doesn't show any remorse.

"You were an accident you little brat! I should have had an abortion but I chose not to so be fucking grateful I even kept you!" Everything grows quiet and surprisingly Chad looks at me with a little pity.

"You treat me like I'm some fucking pet animal that you don't give a damn about. Well guess what, this is the last time you'll ever see me you fucking whore. If Kc comes by tell him if he wants me to come and find me." I go into my room and pack my duffel bag with my clothes. When I reach the front door I see that mom actually looks happy.

She's happy that I won't be around anymore...She doesn't give a damn about me. I walk out the door not even bothering to say good bye to her. If it's possible my heart just sank even more. I know I shouldn't care what she thinks but just the fact that she's actually happy that I'm leaving hurts. To make things worse I have to become a drug dealer in order to keep Carly alive. Maybe I can talk to Kc and have him kill mom or something. Not the nicest thing in the world to say but I don't really care anymore. She got herself into this mess, she can get herself out.

I have to figure out what I'm going to do from here. I need to get things straitened out with Carly. She may have broken my heart but I need her in my life. I'd be even emptier if she wasn't. Plus I need to keep her safe. God only knows what Kc is going to do. If he knows that Carly's a close friend then he must have some sort of spy keeping an eye on her. Right now it's time to put aside emotions and just keep Carly safe from harm.

Just as I walk down the steps I see Kc standing at the end of them.

"I'm not going to be your dealer, kill her if you want, I could care less." I say to him before walking away. I feel a tight grip on my wrist and find that he's trying to stop me.

"Oh no Puckett, **you** put my best dealer in jail so **you** will be my new one. I don't care about your mom's debt. **You're** mine now." He says to me through grit teeth.

If I don't he'll kill Carly, he made that loud and clear earlier. I have no choice then. If I'm going to do this he's going to play by my rules then.

"Fine then, but we're going to play by my rules and my rules only, first of all I want to know if you have a spy or any kind of bug in Carly's house or apartment complex. Don't bother lying to me." He grins and I want to wipe it off of his filthy face.

"Fine by me Puckett, I do have a spy watching her but I'll have him removed if that makes you happy. There are no bugs of any kind in her apartment or the complex, nothing anywhere. Now I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow with some info on your next deals. Take this cell phone and don't call anyone but me. My number is stored in it, when you run out of minutes bring it to me and I'll give you a new phone." I take the phone from him and know he's not kidding around.

"Remember Sam, I'm a professional, you keep your word and I'll keep mine." With that he walks away.

I pull out my cell phone and quickly call Carly.

"Sam!" She shouts as soon as she answers.

"Yeah, look we need to meet asap. I'll be at your house in 10-15 minutes." With that I hang up and head towards the bus stop and try to think of what I'm going to say to Carly.

* * *

_**Carly's Apartment...**_

I nervously knock on the door and shift my weight from one to the other. I've been thinking about what to say and I know that we're both about to get hurt. I have to think about what's best for her and her safety, that's the only reason I'm doing this, I just hope that she can forgive me later on in life.

The door opens and I finally see her. She looks so beautiful even though it looks like she's been crying. I wonder if I'm the cause of those tears.

"Sam, I'm so glad you called me." She says sincerely before pulling me into a hug. I don't know whether or not I should return it but my heart says to do so, so I do.

"I'm so sorry Sam!" She cries into my neck and I rub her back. God this is going to be more painful then I thought.

"Carly, I know you are." I say while pushing her chin up with my finger. I need to look into those beautiful eyes of hers one last time.

"No Sam, you don't know how sorry I really am. I broke up with Freddie, if I knew how much it would upset you I never would have dated him." Oh dear god, this is going to hurt her so much.

"Carly, you have to listen to me ok." She nods and I continue.

"I never should have acted the way I did, you're my best friend and I just wanted to look out for you, keep you safe. I'd do anything to do that. Right now, you really have to believe that what I'm doing is for you...We can't be friends anymore." I see the confusion and pain in her eyes and wipe the tears from them.

"What?" Is all she can say and she is struggling, I hate to do this but it's for her own good.

"We can't be friends anymore, I'm sorry." I whisper to her while pulling her into a huge hug. I don't want to let her go but her safety is all that matters.

"No Sam, you can't do this. I'm sorry about Freddie, honest!" She cries hysterically while pounding her fists on my chest.

"I know you are but this...It's for your own safety, I'm sorry, but this is how things have to be." Her cries make my heart ache and bleed but it has to be done.

I pull away from her and wipe her eyes.

"I love you." I whisper so faintly that I could barely hear it. I lightly kiss her forehead before turning around and leaving. Her cries of sorrow are all I can hear as I leave.

I just hope that she doesn't hurt for a long time. It's never easy to make a choice but it has to be done.

**A/N:**** Now that this chapter has been edited chapter 5 will be coming up soon. Leave a review!**


	5. Getting Use To The Gig

**Summary:** **Sam** **is forced to help a drug dealer sell drugs in exchange for Carly's safety. When Carly finds out feelings are both revealed and hurt. Femslash! Cam!**

**Warning:** **This fic contains dark and mature content and femslash. **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing but the idea of this fic and any characters that I have created.**

**A/N: All previous chapters have been edited so I would recommend re-reading this story, just to refresh your mind on what has been going on since it's been a little over year since this story has been updated.**

**Into The Sun**

**Chapter 5: Getting Use To The Gig**

The chilly night air is beating against my uncovered skin as I lean against the building behind me, waiting for my next drug addict to stumble by and buy some of their life line. The jacket I'm wearing fights off the cold nicely but my face is starting to become numb just like my insides.

It's been a few months since I've started selling and I gotta say, just like the addicts that need this drug, I find myself getting addicted to the money that's involved. Sure most of the money goes to Kc and his supplier but I still get a pretty penny out of the deal. The fact that I'm even getting money surprises me. Kc runs things like a corporate owned business, following the rules down to the T and taking care of his employees. He knows that if he mistreats his employees that they can easily rat him out to the cops and effectively shut down his operation. He is a professional.

Despite my best efforts, I find myself loving the way things are run. I've been offered to be part of a family. A family that'll bleed for each other and die for each other. You see, Kc is not only a drug dealer, he's a gang member, the leader of the Blood Trio. I've been offered something that I never had, a family. I'd be stupid not to take this offer.

Snow starts to fall and I brush the unwanted flakes off my shoulder. I find myself thinking back to a time when Carly and I spent a snowy winter night up in the iCarly studio throwing snowballs at each other from the snow off the window ledge. I remember brushing the flakes from her hair and the redness in her cheeks. God I miss her so much.

I haven't talked to her since I told her we couldn't be friends, of course I've kept my eyes on her to make sure that she stays safe. There's still a part of me that doesn't want to let her go and I don't think I ever can. I fell in love with her and she was the only person there for me for most of my life. How do you say goodbye to that?

I push myself off the building and head towards Kc's to turn in my sales money and unsold bags. I tuck my hands in my pockets and face the cold wind as it barrels down the street. Not many people are out at this time of the night and I find it odd that anyone would want to buy at this time. But then again you got your people that don't sleep and need to escape from themselves. Prey on the weak I guess.

As I approach the run down apartment complex I run into Kc's second in command, Razor. Razor's the type of guy that would do anything to get what he wants. He's got a brain that sits on top of his muscular body so don't be fooled into thinking he's just some muscle bound idiot. That brain's the reason he's second in command.

"Sell anything?" His cold voice breaks the silence in the unoccupied apartment lobby.

"Yeah, not much but some. I'm turning in what's left." As much as I hate this guy I have to show him respect for it's one of the rules of Blood Trio.

With a slight nod he leaves the complex leaving me to head up to Kc's flat. This is only one of the many places of business. You can never stay in one place while in this business, no you need to have escape routes and many shops open for business. Another thing Kc thought of, he's always on top of things. Sometimes I wonder if he's an undercover cop just because he knows how to evade them so well.

I open the door that leads to our meeting room and am instantly greeted by the smell of weed and cigarette smoke.

"Ah, Sam. How were the sales tonight?" Kc questions from the couch while motioning for me to come in.

"Not the greatest. But we still made enough money to pass the minimum requirements." I answer while placing the money and unsold bags on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hmm, tomorrow will hopefully be better." He mutters while counting through the money.

I watch as he counts and light up a cigarette before inhaling on the addicting cancer stick. He knows all the money is there, but he does it to double check anyway.

"Very good, well here's your pay." He says while handing me my cut of the money and I gotta say $120.00 isn't bad for five hours of work.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam." He dismisses while leaning back into the couch cushions.

I leave and am followed out by a fellow Blood Trio. It's funny how we don't even know each other that well but we look out for each other.

I'm escorted out of the complex and am greeted by the sight of the sun making its presence known. I can't believe it's morning already. I flip open my cell phone to check my phone and am relieved when it says 7:05 A.M. I can still make it on time.

I quickly rush to the upper east side ignoring the looks I'm getting from random strangers as I bump into them while running. The wind hits my face and a small smile forms on my lips, I'm running with the wind.

I reach my destination and flip open my phone again to check the time. 7:35 A.M. I'm on time. I let out a sigh of relief and hide in an alley way to keep out of sight. I watch the familiar door of Carly's apartment complex swing open and I find myself holding my breath.

When I see brunette hair and long legs my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. It only happens when I see her, every morning like this, rain or shine, come hell or high water I'm always looking over her. At least when she goes to school and when she comes home from school where I can easily be hidden.

I miss her so much. Times like this, when I'm watching over her, I wish I wasn't a Blood Trio, I wish none of this ever happened. I wish we could go back to being best friends with me secretly wishing for her to love me like I love her. But I know what's done is done and nothing will ever be the same. Ever.

I let out a small sigh as she starts walking in the direction of the high school. I follow behind at a distance and watch the people surrounding her making sure no inappropriate touches or glances are made and no one hurts her in any way. There are a lot of perverts that hide amongst the crowds and I will not let Carly be touched by one.

As more and more people enter the crowd my heart starts thundering in my chest, even loosing sight of her makes me feel like a panicked animal. My pace quickens as I maneuver through the crowd of people. Some people might call me a stalker but I just love Carly far too much to let anything happen to her.

After pushing some people out of the way I finally spotted that familiar head of brown hair and relaxed a little. The panicked feeling leaves my body and I feel like I can breath again. I swear I'm going to die of a heart attack one of these days from doing this.

I can see the high school coming into view and I quietly slip into an alley way and jump up on the ladder that leads up to a fire escape and pull myself up. Beside the fire escape is another ladder that leads up to the roof. I jump onto the ladder and quickly make my way up to the roof. I swear I should be a ninja.

I make my way over to the ledge and peer over the side. My eyes land on Carly as she makes her way to the entrance of the school and I let out sigh of relief. Now to kill time till school gets out.

One thing that no one ever knew about me, not even Carly, was that I love to free run. It's an amazing rush for me, I don't think about living in the slums, I don't think about Blood Trio, I don't think about Carly, I don't think about anything. It's is just me performing ninja like moves while running. But along with being able to move like a ninja it gives me the upper hand if I'm being chased down since everything around me I can use as leverage.

I know that I don't look like the free running type because I'm lazy and aggressive and seem to not care about anything but free running is just natural for me. It's like drinking water and breathing air. It's the most natural thing in the world for me.

I plant my feet on the ground before breaking out into a sprint towards the edge of the building. The next building across is about ten feet but I know I can make it. I've jumped bigger.

The feeling of being in mid air is indescribable, it's an amazing feeling that's all I know. Leaping from building to building, performing tricks while in mid air, it's something that can't be described, it has to be felt in order to know what if feels like.

As I land on the roof of the building I make sure to roll the second my feet hit that concrete. The force of the impact would be enough to cause severe damage. That's rule number one for me, "Always roll". After my feet touch the hard surface again I'm back to running. It seems like that's all I do now days.

**A/N:**** I know I haven't updated this in a while but bare with me. I've recently edited all the ****previous chapters of this story so go back and check them out! I'm so proud of myself! Now Sam is mentioned as being able to free run. If you don't know what free running is, you should look it up on youtube, it's wicked awesome! **


End file.
